A Way Out
by Lord Jon Snow
Summary: A story of an elf seaching for a way out of (you will have to read to find out) which leads her to the Kingdom Mirkwood. Where she meets the Elven King. Will she escape what she is running from? What will she think of the King?
1. Chapter 1

I was born and raised in Rivendell, my name is Ithil on the common language it means moon. I have brown eyes long leaf green hair, from the beginning my hair was blond but one day my friends and I were exploring the library and found this old book that contained small bottles. It said in the book that the content in the bottles could make things change color and naturally I said to my friends that we should test and see if it was true so we "borrowed" the book and went to my room and started to try to color things. We started with one of my dresses and we were amazed that it actually changed color. We continued coloring different stuff when my friend said "I wonder if it works on hair" and stupidly I said "We can try it on my hair" and so we did. I tried to wash it out before I were going to meet my parents for dinner but the color would not wash out and it end with two very angry parents yelling at me. Strangely even the hair that grew out had the color leaf greenso became I the elf with the strange hair.

"Get up Ithil, we need to get you ready for the feast" my mother said and pulled away the curtains making the sun shine straight in my face "I don't care about the party I just want to sleep" "Get up now!" "Okay, okay! Do you have to shout you are making my head hurt" I said and slowly sat up, if I had known that I had to get up this early today I would not have stayed out so late with my friends last night and definitely not drunken so much wine. "Get up we need to fix your hair it's a mess" I got up from bed and sat down on the chair that stood before my mirror. My mom started to comb through my mess of a hair "Are you exited for tonight? I have heard that there is going to be many young single elves at the party" I sighed, obviously my mom saw the party as an opportunity to try to find me a husband "And I heard that they are going to serve some really good wine" That earned me a little slap on the head "Stop joking, now that you are of age could you at least not ignore every man who pays attention to you, most of the women your age is already engaged" "Fine I won't be rude but don't expect me to act all friendly and adorable" "Good" mom said and smiled "So now that your hair is done we need to choose a dress for you to wear, I have had some new dresses made for you" mom said and opened a box. "You can choose between a black, dark blue or purple dress" mom said and laid out the dresses on my bed. They were beautiful, all the dresses had different mysterious patterns on them "Wow they are really beautiful mom, which one do you think I should wear?" "Maybe the black one" I put on the black dress, it fitted me perfectly "You look beautiful my child" mom said and gave me a kiss on the head "Now go and have fun" as I started to walk out of my room I heard my mom shout after me "But not so much fun that you come home drunk" "I won't" I shouted back and laughed.

I walk to the fountain were my friends and I had deiced that we would meet before the party. I see that Aear, Silivren already are there, Aear wore a blue dress with glittering crystals that matched her blue eyes and silver blond hair, Silivren wore a silver dress blue with crystals that matched her blue eyes and silver hair. Aear and Silivren are sisters, Aear is one year older than Silivren. "Hi! Ready to party" Silivren said "Absolutely" "Let's go then" Aear said and smiled.

When we arrived the party had already stated "Let's dance" Silivren said and started to dragged towards the dance floor "I'm going to need a lite wine first" Aear said "Me to" "Fine but later we are going to dance" we grab each grab a glass of wine and sat down on a bench near the dance floor and started gossiping. "Ithil I think you have an admirer" Silivren said and looked across the dance floor, I followed her gaze and saw an elf staring at me, he had brown hair and blue eyes. I met his eyes and he got up from his seat and walked over to us "Hello" I said unsure what I should do "What is your name?" he asked "Ithil" "You look very beautiful tonight Ithil" he said and sat down next to me "We are going to get some more wine" Silivren said and grabbed her sister. Why did they have to leave me alone with the elf "So why is your hair green? I have never met an elf with green hair before" "I accidentally used a potion that turned it green when I was a child,what was your name by the way?" "Iavas" He said and smiled seductively to me. I took a sip of my wine and I felt an arm around my waist, I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable, why can't he just leave. "So how about a dance?" "I can't dance" I said hoping that he would go and find someone else to dance with. "Then I will have to teach you" he said and pulled me up from the bench and lead my out on the dance floor. He placed my hand on his shoulder, took my other hand in his and placed his arm around my waist and led me around on the dance floor. "You who said you could not dance" he whispered to me as he spun me around, it made me feel dizzy "I need some water" "I will fetch you some" he said and walked away. I sat down on a bench and looked around from my friends but I did not see then anywhere. "Here is your water" Iavas said and handed me the water "Thanks" he sat down very close to me "Are you feeling better?" he said and stroked my arm "No I think I better go home" I saw my opportunity to get away from him "Okay" he said with a sad voice "May I escort you home?" damn why did he have to ask that if I said no he would know that I was lying "Thank you" I said. He smiled and took my hand and placed it on his arm and escorted me towards my home. I was glad when we finally reached the door to my home "Thank you for escorting me home" I said and was about to turn around and open the door but before turn around he pressed me to the wall and kissed me "Good night my moonlight" He said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up I thought that what had happened with Iavas was just a dream and did not pay it any more thought. I put on a white dress and walked out to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. As I entered the kitchen a saw a huge beautiful bouquet of lilies "Good you are awake, these came for you this morning" mom said with a huge smile and gave me the card that was attached to the flowers my moonlight would you to me the honor of dining with me tonight, Iavas. Noo no this is not real it was just a dream, I felt panicked "I'm so proud of you Ithil, finally you might have found a husband" mom said and hugged me. I still stood there frozen how I can I tell her that I don't want to see him again, I did not want to disappoint her. "Are you not happy?" she must have finally seen my reaction "No I'm, I'm just a little shocked" I lied and smiled a fake smile "You know he is one of the most powerful lords here don't you" that is not good "No I did not" "How could you not know, all the other young girls have been whispering about him ever since he arrived here a few days ago" "Well I know now" I have never cared about which lords who came to visit Rivendell "Come now we need to get you ready for dinner"

I made my way towards the balcony, earlier had I gotten a note that I should meet him there. There stood a small table in the middle of the balcony, the balcony was lit up by moonlight "Ithil I'm glad that you came" Iavas said and lead me to the table. He sat down on the chair opposite to me "Ithil tell me about yourself?" he said and poured me a glass of wine "Well there is really not much to tell" I said and drank some wine, hoping that time would pass faster "I believe there is, tell me about your talents?" he said and smirked at me. "I'm a pretty good painter" "Really then maybe you could paint a portrait of me someday" damn, why did I tell him that I don't want to paint him I don't even want to be in his presence. The rest of the dinner he talked about himself, to be honest I did not even listen to the half of it. It was getting pretty late and I wanted to go home "Well it is getting late I should make my way home" I said and began to rise "Wait one minute, I have a gift for you" He said and handed me a small box. I opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a diamond that hung from it, he took the necklace and put the necklace on me "It suits you perfectly" He whispered. "Good night and thank you for the necklace" I said and quickly made my way from the balcony.

I decided to stop by my friends I needed someone I talk to. I knocked on their door and they opened "Hi! What are you doing here so late?" Silivren asked "Can I come in? I need to talk to you" "Sure" We quietly walked to Aears room and closed the door "So what did you want to talk about?" Aear asked, I could hear that she was curious "That elf you left me with last night won't leave me alone, tonight he gave this" I said and pointed to the necklace. They both had chocked expressions on their faces "You… you know what that means right?" Siliveren cautiously asked "No what does it mean you are scaring me" "It means you are engaged" "No no no, please tell me that you're joking" I said, my eyes started to fill with tears. I could see in my friends' faces that this was no joke "But I don't want to marry him" Tears started falling down my cheeks "Don't worry Ithil we will find a way out of this" Aear said and hugged me "How? I can't just decline this marriage, he would never accept a no. He would find a way to force me into marriage" "Not if he can't find you" Siliveren said "What do you mean? I can't just hide here he would recognize me by my hair" "But what if you weren't to hide here" I looked at her with questioning eyes "What if you were to hide in Mirkwood" Siliveren said "But how I will I find my way through the forest I will probably be dead before I reach the gate" "Not if you have escorts from Mirkwood" "But I don't have any" "You will have if you leave with us in the morning, we are leaving to visit relatives there" Siliveren said "Do you see know Ithil it is not hopeless there is always a way out" Aear said "So hurry back home and pack your things we will be leaving in a couple of hours and remember to bring a cloak so you can hide your hair" "Thank you so much" I said and hugged them both before running home.

I packed my things but before I left I decided to write a note to my parents:

Dear mom and dad,

I'm so sorry for leaving but I have no other choice. I love you both very much and will miss you but don't be sad we will see each other again

Love Ithil

Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I wrote the note, I hated myself for causing them pain but I could not bear the thought of marrying Iavas. I slowly left my house knowing I would not return for a long time.


End file.
